The purposesof this Core is to begin to translate findings from experimental studies in the individual projects examining Angll-induced AAAs to human AAAs. Specifically, this Core will offer the following services: 1. A tissue bank of human AAAs for immunohistochemical analysis of mediators under study in the individual projects. 2. Sera, plasma and DNA samples from the AAA Cohort and the Health In Men Study from the Western Australia Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm Study (WA AAAS). These samples will be used to examine the relationship between plasma concentrations of molecules of interest, genotypes and aortic diameter. 3. Statistical analysis of serum concentrations and aortic diameter, odds ratios and 95% confidence intervals to estimate the relative risk of either aortic diameter or rate of expansion with concentration of the mediator. 4. Cardiovascular imaging to noninvasively examine AAAs and their relationship to proposed plasma measurements. Establishment of this Core with recognized Clinician Scientists to supervise translational studies as well as samples from an NIH funded study focused on a unique AAA population will permit translation of experimental studies to human AAAs.